The Tale of Two Butlers
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: It seems Claude is now contracted with Ciel along with Sebastian. How did this happen? Why did this happen? How is everyone feeling about it? Read and find out. (This is pretty AU)
1. Chapter 1

((Just a little something inspired by my RP friends. I hope you guys enjoy. Oh! And don't worry! A back sorry how all of this happened will come soon! So keep reading! Bits and pieces shall be inserted. So read comment, review, rude comments are not welcome.))

The morning came and the sun had risen. The curtains closed and the sun and the young earl Phantomhive was still fast asleep. Coming inside the room was a butler clad in black. He walked over to the curtains and opened it. The young earl groaned and opened his eyes his vision still being a little blurry. "Hmmmm. Sebastian?"

The butler cleared his throat. His golden orbs looking down at the earl with his usual emotionless face of his. He poured him his cup of tea. "No young master. It is me. Claude." The spider butler handed Ciel his cup of tea and stood up straight. "And what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

Ciel took his cup of tea and smelled it lightly. "Hm. It smells nice." He took a sip. "For breakfast? Hm. I would like some waffles." Ciel said in his normal cool and calmed tone. He glanced over at the spider butler with his one opened eye. His other contract eye was closed. "So. Who is making my breakfast this morning Claude?"

Claude stood up straight and looked at his young lord. "Michaelis and I have come to a conclusion on that. I shall handle the tea and waking you up. And he shall handle the breakfast and getting you dressed. I shall go and tell him what you would like for your breakfast." Claude turned on his heel and headed out of the room and down the hall.

Standing a few doors down was Sebastian. He had a small frown on his face and glanced over at Claude. "And what would the young lord like for his breakfast this morning?" Sebastian turned completely around to face the other slightly taller butler.

Claude adjusted his glasses and looked down at him a little bit. "Waffles. He said he would like waffles. While you are handling that I shall start on the butler duties around here." Claude walked past Sebastian and headed back down the hall and disappeared down a corner.

Sebastian headed back down the other hall and headed to the kitchen. With great quick and haste Sebastian startled to make his master waffles. When done he spreads the sticky syrup over them. He set them on a silver tray and headed back up the stairs to serve his master.

Ciel sighed as he sipped his tea in comfort sitting on his bed. "Hm. It still feels a little weird having two butlers look after me." Ciel sighed. It had been three months since **that **day. He sighed slightly as he thought about it. A few memories passed by his mind as he thought of **that** day. The day that he would never forget. The day when he got two demon butlers.

* * *

It was a stare down. The Trancy butler and the Phantomhive butler. The two ran at each other silverware out and collided. You could hear a loud cling. The two were evenly strong. Sebastian growled lightly. "You shall NEVER get my master!" Sebastian pushed back and the two slid back. Claude glared at him. Some of the earls blood still on the corner of his mouth. Having had a little taste of Ciel's blood Claude had gone insane once again. Claude smirked. "We shall see about that. Michaelis!"

* * *

Ciel jumped slightly as he heard a knock at the door. Sebastian opened it. "Good morning young master. I have prepared your breakfast for the morning. I do hope you will enjoy it. Your waffles as you had told Claude." He smiled and handed the plate to him. He walked over to his masters wardrobe and opened it. He looked through his closet to see what clothes he should take out for his master today.

Ciel sighed and started to eat his breakfast. "You know Sebastian. It does still feel a little strange having two demon butlers. But I must say. I am getting quite use to it." Ciel looked over at Sebastian who was preparing his clothes for the day.

Sebastian looked back at him with a small smile. "Well. That is a good thing. I remember the first few days were a bit chaotic. At least Claude and I have. Settled most of our differences for now." Sebastian smirked lightly and finished dressing his master. "There we are. All suit up and ready."

Ciel sighed and stood up. "Alright. you know. I did not trust Claude all to much when I did make that contract with him as well." Ciel opened his contracted eye. Instead of Sebastian's contract taking up his whole hue. Their was one half with Sebastian's contract and the other half with Claude's. Ciel picked up his eyepatch and tied it around his contracted eye. "I shall be in my study Sebastian." Ciel left the room and headed down the hall.

Sebastian took out the dirty dishes and walked to the kitchen and started to wash them off. He sighed slighty. "It is still a bit strange having Claude around working here. But I suppose it is a sort of relief to have another competent butler around to actually help out a little bit." Sebastian smiles slightly. "I can get to mess with Claude a little bit as well. I suppose it is not all bad."

Claude was in one of the rooms dusting around and such. He looked around at the room. "Hm. This is a nice room. I suppose I have grown fairly used to working here and knowing where everything is. It is a little less troublesome then the Trancy manor. But the other servants are fairly troublesome at times. But they seem nice enough to make up for the incompetence." Claude chuckles lightly. "Well. I can not have anyone hear me say that. I do have to keep up appearances. I must say. I do enjoy Pluto. I use to have a Hellhound when I was younger. Oh how I love canines." Claude smiled slightly as he looked out the window to see Pluto lying down asleep. "I shall go and play with him as per usual." Claude would go out and play with Pluto for a little bit during the afternoon sometimes. They both enjoyed it. Since Funny was the only one who would give him much attention. He enjoyed Claude playing with him. Claude finished and that room and moved on to another one.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and sighed as he stared at the paperwork sitting on the desk. "Damn paperwork. I do not see how I am suppose to do all these 45 sheets of paper and sign them all." He sighs and lens against the table and taps it. "I suppose I should start on this. I hope my afternoon snack is not to far away." Ciel picked up his pen and started to sign paper work.

Sebastian moved on to go check the mail. He looked through the mail. He looked through it and raised a brow slightly. He saw a letter from the Trancy earl. He hurried to his young master and knocked on the door. "Young master. I have a letter for you."

Ciel looked up from his work. "Come in Sebastian." Ciel set down his pen and leaned back in his chair. "Who is the letter from? The queen?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not this time my lord. IT is from. The Trancy Earl." Sebastian walked in and handed his master the letter.

Ciel mentally called Claude through their contract.

Claude blinked and stopped his cleaning. He walked into the room. "You called my lord. What is the matter?"

Sebastian looked over at him. "The master got a letter from Alois Trancy."

Claude blinked and looked at Sebastian. "Really? I did not think he was still around. Let alone still living in the same manor."

Ciel leaned back in his chair and glared at the letter. "Alois Trancy. What do you want." Ciel took his letter his letter opener and opened the letter.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

((And for your enjoyment part 2.))

Ciel took out the paper and began to read it.

_Dear Phantomhive,_

_Thank you for taking away that demon butler of mine. Even though he didn't love me. He was still mine, and we had a special bond just like you and Sebastian do! How DARE you take him away from me. I did manage to make a new contract. And with my new contract. I shall be coming back to get my revenge. As for what I am going to do with that revenge I shall not tell. You are just going to have to wait and find out~._

_Sincerely yours, Alois Trancy_

Ciel read over the letter and sighed. He set it down on the table and looked at his butlers. "Well. It seems Alois is still around and kicking. He seems to want to get revenge for me taking his butler away." Ciel looked over at Claude.

Claude raised a brow. "Oh. Is that so. Well. I did not expect any less from him. Though I suppose I can take a guess on who is helping him."

Sebastian looked at Claude. "Oh? You think you know?"

Claude nodded. "Indeed. I would think Hannah would be helping him. Since she does have a close bond with him. And also the Triplets because they do whatever Hannah does. I am not sure what they would be planning though."

Ciel sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Honestly. Like I didn't have enough on my plate? But. Trancy is not much of a threat. I doubt whatever he is trying to come up with is not that bad. Now I want you two get back to your duties. But keep an ear and eye out for anything Trancy might be up to."

Sebastian and Claude nodded. They both turned and headed out the door. Sebastian looked back with a smile. "Your afternoon tea shall be served to you in a moment my lord." Sebastian left out.

Ciel sighed and picked up his pen and tapped the table with it. "Now Trancy. What do you have planned." Ciel looked at the letter and read over it again. He set it in a drawer in his desk and continued to sign his papers.

Sebastian sighed and walked back to the kitchen. He took off his tail coat and rolled up his sleeves. "Well. I suppose I should start dinner preparations. Hm. Now what should I serve the young master today. Hm. I suppose I shall just see what I can whip up." Sebastian smirked and started to prepare diner.

Claude had walked out into the garden with a few dog treats. He smiled a bit and whistled. "Oh Pluto! I have a present for you." Pluto perked up his ears and waged his tail. He sat up as Claude. Claude held out a treat. "And hello to you as well Pluto. I am here for our usual play date. Now. Before you get your treat You must do a few tricks. Now. Rollover." Pluto waged his tail and barked. He rolled over. Claude throws the treat in his mouth. "Good boy. Now. Speak." Pluto barked and Claude threw another treat in his mouth. "Good boy. Last one. Hm. How about. Give me your paw. Claude extended his hand and Pluto set his paw on it. Claude gave him his last treat and rubbed his head. "Good boy Pluto. You are such a smart dog." Pluto waged his tail and lied down. He licked Claude on the face. Claude chuckled lightly and smiled. "Sometimes it feels like you are the only person I can talk to here. But that's better then nothing. Right?" Pluto nodded and licked Claude on the face again and waged his tail. Claude petted him on the head some more. "I do not see why Sebastian does not like you. You are a kind, nice hellhound. Such a good boy you are." Pluto waged his tail fast and barked. Claude chuckles and continues to pet him.

back in his study Ciel had finished his paperwork about 20 minutes later. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Glad that's over." Ciel closed his eye and sighed thinking of what Trancy could be planning. "Hm. He did seem fairly upset the last time I saw him."

* * *

Alois stormed into The Phantomhive manor. He stomped up the stairs as he made his way to Ciel's study. He slammed the door open. "Ciel Phantomhive!" Ciel jumped up and blinked as he looked at the clearly upset blonde. "Alois? What in hells name are you doing here barging into my manor?" Alois huffed and crossed his arms. He glared at the boy. "you know EXACTLY why I am here. You took my butler away from me." Ciel leaned up onto his desk. "I see. You are upset about me contracting Claude and ordering him to break your contract." Alois slammed his hands on his desk. "Damn right you little brat! How could you do something so cruel!" Ciel leaned back in his chair. "It is quite simple really. I could not have him contracted to both of us. You should be thankful. You can live longer now that you are no longer contracted with a demon." Alois growled and shoved everything from Ciel's desk onto the floor and glared at him. "Claude was MY butler first! I don't care if he was going to eat my soul when this contracted ended! He was my everything! I knew you were a cold hearted bastard Ciel! But this. This is unforgivable. You are going to regret the day you dare cross me." With that Alois left without a trace. Ciel sighed and leaned back in his chair more. "I wonder how he is going to get his revenge."

* * *

Ciel looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose I shall have to wait and see. This ought to be interesting." Ciel smirked lightly and chuckled. "It's my move. How shall I mice my pawns around this time? Now that I have a new pawn I can move as I please." Ciel smirked a little more and crossed his arms. "Alois Trancy. Lets see who will win this game."


End file.
